


who are you (in the dark)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Multi, cue flirty octavia, flustered raven, hero!raven, there’s more but i’ll add later, they’re still puppies though, villain!octavia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: octaven (and clexa) college/superpower au.raven reyes is a genius, known as the mech.  after suffering severe nerve damage in her leg when she was in a car crash, raven created a bionic suit for herself, and the mech was born.octavia blake has had a hard life. she grew up as a sick child of a surgeon and a doctor. after being healed in an unconventional way, and the death of her parents, octavia seeks revenge for her parents, skairipa is born.or in which superhero!raven and villain!octavia are roommates who start falling for each other without either of them knowing about the other’s alter ego. ensure the drama





	who are you (in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!
> 
> this isn’t exactly my first fanfiction but it is my first fanfic in this fandom. i recently was sucked back into the fandom that is the 100, and i’m a hard octaven shipper and i really wanted to try out this idea. i tried hard to portray the characters properly and i hope i did. enjoy! <3

“Do you need help?” The husky voice startled Raven, making her almost drop the box she was holding. She recovered quickly and looked up, only to be met with the sight of a beautiful brunette with green eyes in a leather jacket and a perfectly arched eyebrow. 

“Is this room 23A?” Raven said, snapping out of her pretty-girl induced daze. The other girl nodded, confused. 

“You must be my roommate. I’m Octavia Blake,” She looked down at a paper in her hands and continued, “you must be Raven Reyes?” Octavia was surprised. When Lexa’s girlfriend, Clarke had recommended Raven, the genius mechanical engineer, as her roommate, this was not was she was expecting. 

Instead, standing in front of her was a gorgeous Latina with long brown hair tied up into a ponytail. Letting her eyes gaze down the girl’s toned form appreciatively, her eyes landed on a bulky metal brace on her left leg. She furrowed her eyebrows, she was crippled? Octavia opened her mouth to comment, but was cut off by Raven. 

“Hey Blake, eyes are up here,” She pointed at her eyes, watching amusedly as Octavia’s eyes snapped back up. Raven set the box down on one of the beds, sitting down across the green-eyed girl.

“So you know Clarke?” Octavia asked after a couple seconds of awkward silence. She nodded, fidgeting nervously with her bracelets. 

“We met back in high school and have been friends since then. How do you know her?” Suddenly a loud ring followed by a song from High School Musical blasted through the room, surprising both girls. Raven turned red and smiled sheepishly, hastily grabbing at her phone. 

“Hey Clarke! I’ll be there in a couple minutes…. Yeah I just met her actually, do you wanna talk to her?” She said to the phone, or Clarke. Turning to Octavia, she showed her the caller ID and handed the phone to her apologetically. 

“Heeey Clarke, how’s it going?” She spoke animatedly for a minute or two, before saying bye and telling her that she would say hi to Lexa for her. Octavia handed Raven back the phone and watched as she stood up slowly.

She grabbed her backpack and limped over to the door, opening it and turning to Octavia. “I gotta go, but I’ll see you later?” The sitting girl nodded and waved bye, watching as her roommate closed the door behind her before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She lit a cigarette, inhaling and exhaling the smoke. After the death of her parents, she got in the habit of smoking, not like it mattered. It wouldn’t hurt her anyway.

Carefully, Octavia pressed the lit cigarette to her arm, gritting in pain and watching as it left a burn mark on her skin, seconds later the skin healed itself and the scar disappeared, leaving her with the same smooth pale skin.  _ Good, they’re still there _ , she thought to herself, collapsing down on the bed with a sigh, slowly drifting asleep. Vengeance can wait until tomorrow. 

 

xxx

 

“Octavia! It’s Raven!” Loud, rapid knocks woke Octavia from her dreamless sleep. She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand, surprised to see that it was 5am. Why was Raven just getting home? She slid out of bed tiredly and threw open the door. 

For a second, Raven felt the pain numb as she was met with the sight of tired Octavia, in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and shorts, with messy hair and red, sleepy eyes. “Raven it’s 5am, why--” The Latina cut her off by stumbling into the room, almost falling to the ground in pain. She felt herself being pulled up and pushed onto the bed by the other girl, moaning in pain. 

Octavia flushed at the sound, quickly shaking her head to get the thoughts out of her head. Rather than asking Raven what happened, she grabbed her hands from the place she was holding her stomach and lifted her shirt, faced with dozens of bruises and bleeding cuts, her mind was filled with questions. Those could wait until later. She rushed into the bathroom and pulled out a first aid kid. With her parents being doctors, she knew what to do. Gently, she kneeled down and wiped the blood from the cuts before cleaning them with saline. Raven winced in pain at the sting, her breath steadying as Octavia bandaged the cuts. 

“What happened?” 

“Do we have ice?” Raven asked, ignoring the question completely. Her heart was beating fast and the pain in her body hadn’t subsided at all. She had just gotten a call from Monty about some simple robbers and had went to check it out, not at all expecting them to have some weird high tech blaster things that had completely penetrated her suit. She would have to fix that later. 

Blake shook her head sympathetically, she couldn’t even remember how it felt to be in pain like that. “I could run and get you some from the lounge?” Raven shook her head.

“I’ll be okay.”

“If you’re sure, but you better tell me what happened in the morning.” She sighed and nodded. She made a move to go back to her bed, before her she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her back. She turned expectantly. 

“I’m sorry for making you do this, but I can’t do it myself. Can you take off my brace pleae?” Noticing the surprise on her face, she continued rambling, “I mean you don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable, I can sleep with it on. Or I could try and take it off myself. Either way is fi--” Octavia pressed her finger to Raven’s mouth. 

“It’s okay, Raven.” Once again, she kneeled next to her bed and put her hands on the brace. 

“Is this okay?” She nodded, watching as Octavia carefully unbuckled the brace before gently pulling it off her leg and setting it down next to her bed. 

“Thank you,” She whispered gratefully and exhausted as she felt her eyes begin to droop.

 

xxx

 

She woke again for the second time, but this time there was no loud banging on the door, nor bleeding. Octavia slid out of bed, careful not to wake the other girl who’s eyebrows were furrowed. She tip-toed into the bathroom, pulled her hair up into a ponytail and quickly changed into a pair of running shorts and a tank top before heading out the door for a morning run. 

Raven woke up breathless and panting from her dream. It was the same loud crash and scream that she remembered so vividly from three years ago. She sat up, momentarily forgetting about the night before and whimpering in regret a second later. Turning her head, she searched for any proof that Octavia was there, only to be met with an empty bed. She fell back down in relief, at least she wouldn’t have to explain what happened. 

Not even five minutes later, the door burst open and there she was, Octavia Blake in all her sweaty, muscled glory. “Morning,” She said, breathlessly, letting her hair loose. God, could this girl get any hotter? 

“Hellllooo, Earth to Raven?” She waved a hand in her face and Raven shook her head quickly. 

“Oh sorry, hey Octavia,” She struggled in pulling herself up, smiling at the other girl, who busied herself in undressing shamelessly in front of Raven. Oh god, here comes the gay panic. She couldn’t help but stare as the other girl pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a black and white sports bra and a pair of  _ very _ nicely toned, unusually flawless, abs. She was wrong. She could get hotter. 

Raven hoped she wasn’t drooling when Octavia’s piercing green eyes met hers. A teasing smirk appeared on her lips, “Hey Reyes, my eyes are up here,” She pointed towards her eyes mockingly, laughing in the process. Octavia Blake would be the death of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> what did you guys think? this chapter didn’t exactly include much backstory or superpowers but i just wanted to show the beginning of raven and octavia’s relationship before i dive into all the other stuff. 
> 
> be sure to leave criticism, comments, and kudos if you enjoyed! thank’s for reading <3
> 
> staarrrdrop.tumblr.com


End file.
